


Confissão

by Drala_Noham



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drala_Noham/pseuds/Drala_Noham
Summary: Chorar sempre foi visto como vergonha por demônios e fracasso pelos anjos, mas Aziraphale e Crowley estão do lado deles agora.





	Confissão

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sei que o sentimento entre eles é tão forte que não é realmente necessário dizer.   
> Acontece que na minha visão Crowley foi tão paciente cultivando suas esperanças com cuidado, enquanto que Aziraphale correu tanto da amizade e o que floresceu junto dela que quando finalmente eles começaram a se entender já restava pouco para encher o copo e vazar. As três palavras mágicas só encheram o resto.

Aziraphale estava lendo na cama. Se tratava de um romance cheio de emoção e lágrimas, e ele até gostava de toda a emoção escrita. Era quase palpável para ele, mas as lágrimas eram algo que ele não entendia.  
Crowley acabará de colocar o pijama e se sentou do outro lado, pronto para se deitar. Tirou os óculos e, com cuidado, os colocou no criado mudo ao lado da cama.   
Assim que sua cabeça descansou sobre a almofada ele soltou um grunhido de cansaço, fechou os olhos para dormir e sussurrou um "Boa noite" para o anjo.  
Finalmente ele chegou a parte da confissão de amor no livro, mas a personagem principal estava chorando tanto que quase não conseguia falar. Isso era confuso para Aziraphale.  
A cama se mexeu e fez Crowley abrir os olhos para encontrar o rosto do anjo alguns centímetros do seu. Os olhos cheios de determinação e curiosidade.  
"O que foi, anjo?"  
As sombrancelhas dele se fecharam mais um pouco e então ele disse, sem muita emoção.  
"Eu te amo"  
Por um instante eles só se encararam até que o demônio se sentou na cama e lentamente cobriu os olhos com as mãos. A reação preocupou o companheiro, que levemente puxou uma das mãos para ver o que estava acontecendo.  
Duas cristalinas lágrimas desciam dos olhso do demônio. Era estranho ver aqueles olhos tão vidrados e ao mesmo tempo tão inundados ao ponto de vazar daquela forma. O medo o fez apertar a mão do demônio nas suas, que ligeiramente tremiam.  
As duas lágrimas desceram lentas. Limpas, deixando um rastro úmido no rosto dele. Crowley encou ,paralisado, os olhos do anjo.  
"Crowley..." Sussurrou Aziraphale, e o puxou para o enrolar nos braços.   
Um abraço dividido entre uma desculpa e uma confusão.  
"Eu sinto mui-" Aziraphale o interrompeu com um 'shh. Não por não querer ouvir, mas porquê a voz do demônio estava assustadoramente fraca.   
Parecia a voz de alguem quebrado, e isso assustou Aziraphale. O apavorou completamente. Fez seu peito doer, como se alguém estivesse espremendo seus pulmões com um força descomunal.  
Alguns minutos depois eles deitaram se encarando, olhos úmidos em ambos os lados, dedos e pernas entrelaçados como nós. Pele ligeiramente mais gelada graças as lágrimas.  
"Me desculpe, Crowley..." Aziraphale começou, mas falar naquele momento parecia errado, então ele não o fez mais.  
"Eu também te amo"  
E Aziraphale conseguiu sentir. A queimação, a pressão descomunal contra sua garganta. Fazia ele querer tocir, mas ao invés disso ele chorou. Beijou os dedos entrelaçados, a bochecha gelada e a testa do demônio enquanto chorava.  
Quando eles finalmente disseram as palavras eles choraram...   
Choraram sorrindo.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu peço desculpas caso algum erro tenha aparecido. Eu realmente não conseguia dormir com essa idéia na cabeça, então eu escrevi no celular e sem óculos :p  
> Espero que você tenha gostado!


End file.
